


Gooey (Stripped)

by cherryblur



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, gore kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblur/pseuds/cherryblur
Summary: He’s pulling away with blood and spit connecting their lips.“I just,” His fingers bumble over ripped and weeping flesh. “I just adore you.”





	Gooey (Stripped)

**Author's Note:**

> don’t like don’t read kiddos

It’s quiet. 

At midnight, it’s always assumed to be that way.  
The only sounds echoing in the dreary, humid air were animal cries, cicada chirps, and the occasional human whimper. 

“Shh, baby, you don’t wanna wake up anyone, d’you?” 

Tyler and Josh are very, very much awake.  
“Neighbors been getting real curious, y’know.” 

The room is dark, but a small lamp in the corner allows just enough light to cast shadows over what Tyler’s hands were so delicately working at. 

“You’re so pretty, doll. Wish I could do this all the time.” He’s sighing like a lovestruck schoolgirl, despite the fact that blood soaked his skin like paint. 

Josh writhed beneath him, twitching and convulsing under his tanned thighs.  
He gapes like a fish and Tyler nuzzles into the hole he’s made. 

A sliced open stomach gazes at him, weeping and rising with every breath Josh takes.  
Tyler purrs and laps at struggling organs until he comes up for air. His chin and nose are coated with red and he just can’t quite reach them with his tongue. 

Josh blinks between consciousness and unconsciousness, body too weak to try and fend against Tyler’s greedy fingers. 

“I just,” The brunette trails his fingers down and his eyes glisten with love. “I just adore you.” 

He digs his nails into the ragged flesh around the wound, earning a pained moan from the boy below him.  
“Hurts?” He murmurs, leaning down to press kisses along the shredded tissue.  
He was quite sloppy tonight, but he’ll make it up to Josh in the morning. 

“Plea-please,” Josh is pale, tears stain his cheeks and spit mingles with the blood he coughs out. “Stop.” 

Tyler’s fingers curve underneath a pair of beautiful, perfect ribs and he’s reeling because his wrist has completely disappeared underneath the skin he didn’t cut open.  
He sees it bulge through all the muscle and squeals like a kid on Christmas. 

“If I didn’t love you so much, I’d be chewing on these right now,” He says while his fingernails dance along Josh’s ribcage. (The ribcage with only 23 bones because Tyler got needy and snapped one off.) 

He feels a heart beat thump, thump against the pads of his digits like clockwork. 

Josh is going to die, he knows it.  
He’s not got very long before Tyler gets impatient, before he tears into his throat and swallows him whole. 

“Doing so good,” The brunette praises. He licks his palm off and wipes the rest of the blood on his dirty garters. His hips move ever so slightly and he’s whining. 

He’s already flushed, cheeks rosy and lips pouting when he says. “The things you do to me, baby boy.”  
His legs bow and he bites his lip. 

Josh tries to shift on the filthy bed they lay on, but he’s scared if he moves his guts might fall out.  
Tyler sticks two fingers inside of himself that are dripping with blood and he pants while long eyelashes flutter against his cheekbones. 

His other hand swirls around in Josh’s wound, poking and prodding and caressing those gentle, delicious organs.  
He feels intestines, rolled up and coiled like a neat hose.  
He reaches further and feels a pancreas, but he really wants Josh’s heart. 

His tissue and blood bubbles and grumbles in an insistent cry for relief. 

Josh lolls his head to the side and feels this might be it.  
Too much blood spills from his sides, rocking and gushing like the sinking ship that was his body. 

Tyler whimpers and curls his hips back and forth. He looks like a pure angel with his tanned skin blushing down to his chest, tattoos and nipple piercings glinting with sweat. 

“I want y’to f-fuck me like this, baby,” He promises when he’s doubled over and shaking against his own hand.  
“All cut open ‘n pretty.” 

He’s catching himself back into reality, the messy mascara clumped on his eyelashes bleeding down the sides of his face with tears of pleasure. 

Josh takes his last breaths so slowly, his lungs quivering against the air blowing up his wounds. 

Tyler comes to and sews him up, kissing over the jagged, puffy scars that line his stitches once he’s done.  
They criss-cross over and over and over like the many times they’ve done this before. 

Josh always feels like he’s going to die. But he’s better now.  
Better with closed guts and drugs pumping into his system and an angel kissing him, seated on his chest. 

Tyler takes the handcuffs off and licks dried blood from his wrists. He bites on the scabs and Josh yelps.  
“So good, so, so good,” The brunette praises. He takes two scarred, worn fingers and snakes them into his mouth. 

Josh feels a pair of very sharp canines dig into his digits.  
Tyler lets his tongue loll when he pulls them out sopping, covered in spit and tinted red from his last meal.  
He grins. 

“I love you,” Josh gurgles over the blood on his lips, both dried and fresh.  
He gets another kiss and feels like floating away when his mouth is cleaned. 

He’s rewarded by his angel, who touches him and lets him use his body as a favor in return.  
Josh is so tired, his insides feel like they’re sloshing and mixing together when Tyler makes the bed squeak with his hips, hands pressing down on those freshly sewn wounds to keep himself steady. 

He whimpers, Josh groans, and they both forget about waking up the neighbors.  
An alarm clocks ticks 1:30 AM. 

Tyler pulls off dripping and sticky when Josh pants and is half asleep by the time their lips meet.  
Everything tastes like iron. Everything, anything, all the time. 

His angel feeds him it, kisses him with it on his lips, touches him with it coating his fingers.  
Blood, bones, and human flesh run through his system in the form of sustenance. 

It’s almost morning, and the lamp is turned off before Josh knows he can sleep safely with Tyler on his chest and a hand on his scars.

**Author's Note:**

> comment some gross stuff you wanna see me write


End file.
